Y the Alien
Y the Alien or Garbage Man is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Y (or Garbage Man in Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense) is an alien who crash landed on Earth during the events of Vigilante 8. According to his Vigilante 8 quest, he had come into contact with Dave and was told about the other alien who was captured and dissected, causing him to swear revenge. It's unknown what his purpose was (most likely to escape Site-4), but he was unsuccessful in leaving Earth as Loki stole his ship and crashed it. How he acquired his garbage truck is unknown but with it, he stole garbage as far as Alaska and Florida, secretly using it to rebuild his ship. His actions drew the attention of the mysterious Astronaut Bob O. who seemed to want to take his "treasures". Endings In his'' V8 ending, Y needed to grab extra fuel for his ship. By the time he returned, Loki has stolen his ship and crashed it, stranding Y. In his ''V8: 2nd Offense ending, after stealing Astronaut Bob O's Moon Trekker, Garbage Man (Now revealed to be Y the Alien), is able to repair his damaged UFO, which he has been hiding in a trench deep in the mountains. However, Astronaut Bob O. tailed him back to his UFO and forced Y to take him with him to Y's home planet. Vehicles & Statistics In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, Y piloted the 1964 Luxo Saucer the only vehicle capable of flight in the game. On top of that, it had wonderful speed and decent armor. Top Speed: 400/400 IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Armor: 300/400 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'IIIII Avoidance: 100/400 'IIIII'IIIIIIIIIIIIIII In V8: 2nd Offense, he drove a beat up Grubb Dual Loader garbage truck, a vehicle that lacked speed, but had great armor. Acceleration: 180/400 'IIIIIIII'IIIIIIIIII Top Speed: 50/400 'II'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Armor: 376/400 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'I Avoidance: 78/400 'IIII'IIIIIIIIIIIIII Special Weapons In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, Y the Alien's Special We﻿apon was the Blue Laser, which was a laser mounted on top of his UFO that can seriously damage enemies. In V8: 2nd Offense, Garbage Man's Special Weapon was the Compactor, which has two different forms of attack, depending on the weight of the vehicle he uses it on. On heavy vehicles, the garbage truck's loading arms grab onto the opponent, then slam them onto the ground twice, then throws them away. On lighter vehicles (except Team FAST, randomly), the garbage truck's loading arms will grab the opponent and put them into the compactor, trapping them for a short amount of time as they are shaken and dismantled from inside the garbage truck. Afterwards, a hatch on the back of the truck opens up, and releases them. Trivia *In Vigilante 8, Y the Alien's skin color seems a light pink, but disguised as The Garbage Man, his hands and feet appear green. *In Vigilante 8, You are unable to fight Y the Alien in Arcade Mode, limiting him to only be faced in Versus Mode. *Via a glitch, if the rapid fire cheat is enabled and multiple specials are triggered at the same time, the loading arms rapidly spin 360 degrees, bisecting the garbage truck's body. In addition, if a special is successful against a heavy vehicle, the vehicle will also rapidly bisect the Garbage Truck. *According to his Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense ''bio, civilians have named him "The Recycler", due to his desperate, and sometimes violent, desire to collect scrap metal and electronics. Quotes Vigilante 8: *"''Let the invasion begin!" *"Don't hurt me, I come in peace!" *"Take me to your leader, earthling!" Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense: *"Trash Co.!" *"Time to make my round!" *"Resistance is not recommended!" *"You waste, I recycle!" *"My precious garbage!" *"I will return, on Tuesdays and Thursdays!" Category:Characters Category:Drifters Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters